Out There
by CrazyKitCat
Summary: Based off of the song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Caitlyn is in an abusive relationship... How will Jason help her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than the plot.**

* * *

><p>I sat at my computer, typing quietly as I speedily tried to find the motivation to finish my paper.<p>

BANG.

I winced. Shane was home. _Maybe he's just had a bad day…_

"Caiiitlyyn? Where are you?" he slurred as he called to me.

_And maybe he got drunk to keep the edge off…Oh who am I kidding? Since when does Shane _not _come home drunk for no other reason but to _be _drunk?_

"I'm in here Honey," I called out to him.

"In where?" the drunken man called, most likely from the couch in the next room. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the office. Just let me finish this paper real quick and I'll be all yours," I called over my shoulder, not bothering to turn around, focusing on speed-typing to finish.

"What if I don't want to wait?" he growled into my ear, making me jump. "What if I want you now?" he asked as he reached around the back of the chair and started groping me.

I gulped. By his actions, I knew what was going to happen and I was scared. Whenever he had too much to drink he wasn't very gentle, but always apologized in the morning…

I slowly disentangled myself from his grasp as I turned around and stood to face him. "Shane…Honey, I think you might want to sit down. You're drunk and-" I stopped as his hand collided with my face, causing me to fall to the floor, but not before the back of my head hit the edge of my desk, immediately causing stars to appear before my eyes.

"Who-do-you-think-you-fucking-are-Cait?" he shouted at me between punches, as he kicked and pummeled my frail body.

"I-I don't know…" I whimpered.

"Not good enough," he growled as he straddled me, pinning my hands over my head. "After all I've done for you, who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Remember what I taught you, Caity…

"The world is cruel  
>The world is wicked<br>It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
>I am your only friend<br>I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
>I who look upon you without fear<br>How can I protect you, girl, unless you  
>Always stay in here<br>Away in here?"

"I-I don't know… you-you can't…" I whispered as I tried to keep the fear out of my voice as the tears slowly rolled down my face.

"That's right," he murmured, closing in, "I can't. Now…what _else_ did I teach you?"

"I am deformed."

"And you are ugly (And I am ugly)  
>And these are crimes<br>For which the world  
>Shows little pity<br>You do not comprehend  
>(You are my one defender)<p>

Out there they'll revile you  
>As a monster<p>

(I am a monster)  
>Out there they will hate<br>And scorn and jeer  
>(Only a monster)<br>Why invite their calumny  
>And consternation?<br>Stay in here  
>Be faithful to me<p>

(I'm faithful)  
>Grateful to me<p>

(I'm grateful)  
>Do as I say<br>Obey  
>And stay<br>In here"

"I'll stay in here."

My vision faded into blackness as he did what he wished.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I realized two things: one, I was in Shane's—<em>our<em>—bed. Two, Shane wasn't next to me.

"Wha-?" I barely whispered before his silhouette became visible next to me.

"Cait? Baby?" Shane asked worriedly. _As if! He's only worried that he could've gotten in BIG trouble._

"Shane?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" he whispered as he pulled me into his arms. "I thought that…that I…I'm sooo sorry baby. Please, _please_ forgive me?"

_As if I had a choice. Ha! But there is no way that I'm forgiving him after all that he's—_

"Of course I forgive you," I whispered to him. _Of course. I'm such an idiot…_

* * *

><p>A few days later, Caitlyn was sitting at the windowsill, watching all the people walk in the street below her. <em>They have no idea what they have…I love Shane, but I don't know how much longer I can survive this…<em> I smiled as "Out There" came on my iPod. I listened to the first part and joined in as Frollo left Quasimodo.

"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
>Gazing at the people down below me<br>All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
>Hungry for the histories they show me<br>All my life I memorize their faces  
>Knowing them as they will never know me<br>All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
>Not above them<br>But part of them

And out there  
>Living in the sun<br>Give me one day out there  
>All I ask is one<br>To hold forever

Out there  
>Where they all live unaware<br>What I'd give  
>What I'd dare<br>Just to live one day out there."

* * *

><p>JASON'S POV:<p>

Jason was simply walking through town because it was a nice day and he felt like being outside when he realized that he had, inadvertently, stopped in front of Caitlyn's and Shane's apartment building. Thinking he'd stop by just to say hi, since he hadn't seen Caity in a while, he walked up the stairs to their floor. When he got to their floor, he simply walked up to their door and was about to knock when he heard singing. Pressing his ear to the door, he could barely make out Caitlyn singing the end of "Out There." Smiling, he started singing along with her softly.

"Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
>Through the roofs and gables I can see them<br>Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
>Heedless of the gift it is to be them<br>If I was in their skin  
>I'd treasure ev'ry instant<p>

Out there  
>Strolling by the Seine<br>Taste a morning out there  
>Like ordinary men<br>Who freely walk about there  
>Just one day and then<br>I swear I'll be content  
>With my share<br>Won't resent  
>Won't despair<br>Old and bent  
>I won't care<br>I'll have spent  
>One day<br>Out there."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Jason heard Shane yell before he started hearing screams of pain and the sound of Caitlyn begging for help.

Without thinking, Jason broke down the door and rushed into the apartment.

* * *

><p>CAITLYN'S POV:<p>

A few seconds after Shane started beating me, I heard the door crash and started screaming louder, hoping that help had finally come.

"Caitlyn? Shane? Where are you? What's going on?" I heard Jason's voice down the hall.

"Jason? Jason! Help! I'm in here! Please hel-" was all I got out before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like ending this here. This was originally going to be a one-shot but will most likely be a two or three-shot. Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than the plot.**

* * *

><p>Jason ran into the bedroom of the apartment just as Shane kicked Caitlyn in the head and watched as she passed out.<p>

"Shane!" Jason cried, running at his brother, tackling him to the ground.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Shane growled but Jason, totally out of character, socked him in the jaw and knocked him out. Quickly, while staying on top of Shane in case if he came-to before help came, Jason whipped out his phone and dialed 911 for help.

* * *

><p>CAITLYN'S POV:<p>

When I woke up I knew I was in a hospital bed before I even opened my eyes. The familiar beeping of the heart monitor, the uncomfortable hospital bed, the dripping of the IV, the noises of nurses bustling in and out of the rooms and down the hall were familiar sounds and giveaways. I had worked as a part-time volunteer nurse in the hospital before I had moved in with Shane. That was how we had met actually. He had come in after injuring himself and a month later when he checked out, he asked me to move in with him. Foolish and in love, I had immediately agreed.

I groaned. I knew the hospital as well as I knew the back of my hand. I knew where all the waiting rooms were. I knew where the kitchens and dining rooms were. I knew every entrance and exit in the entire bloody building, and I also knew that, due to the male sleeping next to me, clutching my hand, I could never hope to escape.

At the sound of my groan, the boy moved. "Caitlyn? Caity are you all right?" his concerned voice asked.

My eyes popped open. "_Jason_? What are _you_ doing here?" _Not that I was _complaining_, I had always liked Jason a lot, I was just expecting Shane…_ "Where's Shane?"

"It's good to see you too Caity," Jason said. "Shane's in a holding cell until the trial."

"WAIT! What?" My eyes had to be as wide as saucers.

"I fought with Shane after he knocked you out. After I knocked him out, I called 911 and told them to come. After I hung up I stayed by your side until they came. I never left you."

Jason looked so…so…scared, and hopeful, and proud of himself as he looked at me sheepishly. I had to look hilarious as my eyes bugged out and my jaw was dropped. He smirked a bit as I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say.

"But…how?" I whispered, after I finally regained my voice a few minutes later.

"How?..."

"How did you know? I mean…it must have been obvious because I would've been lying on the floor bleeding with Shane standing over me. Then there's the fact that he knocked me out and I had been screaming before he had. But I'm rambling…and I don't know…" I bit my lip as I tried to sort through my thoughts when I heard Jason's voice break my train of thought.

"Just take a deep breath and try again," he coaxed.

I just cocked my head at him. "Okayyyy… When did you get so smart?"

He smiled, making me smile too. "That's just what I do when my thoughts get scrambled. Try it. Maybe it'll work for you too."

"Ok. Deep breaths. Got it." _Did I mention that I talk to myself?_ "No mocking me Jase. I know its funny that I talk to myself, but you have to deal with it for a few minutes."

"Ok."

"What?" _Not the reaction I'm used to…_

"I said 'okay'. I talk to myself too so I don't find it weird at all."

"Alright…" I said hesitantly as I closed my eyes. _Is it possible for him to get anymore lovable? He's the one who saved me. He's the one who protected me. He's the one who made sure I got medical help. He's the one who's always been my friend, but never the one who I've acknowledged…_ "Jason…I-I'm so sorry."

"Huh?"

I smiled. He looked so confused, and it was kinda…cute. "I'm sorry for never realizing what a great friend you were before…I mean now…I mean, you've always been a great friend and now I realize it…no, I realized it before, and…"

"Cait," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "I get it. Its ok."

"Just…how? How did you know about Shane? Why did you save me? I mean…of course you would save me, the law requires you to… Does it? I don't know. But you'd save me cause that's just the kind of person you are, always nice and kind and caring. I never meant that you _were_ that kind of person who would just leave me there. But now I want to know: _does_ the law require you to help a person if you know they're being abused, or do they just not care? And why are you so close to—mph…"

My rant was cut off by Jason's lips. He was speaking _volumes_ to me by simply not speaking at all. He was _kissing_ me. And I was kissing back. My fingers were curled in his hair and his strong safe arms were holding me to him. All too soon the need for air became apparent and he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"You talk too much," he whispered against my lips.

I pressed a quick kiss to his lips and smirked, pulling away. "And you talk too little, _Mister_ Grey. Answer my questions."

"Which ones?" he smiled, taking my hand in his large one.

"Why were you at Shane's apartment?"

"Shane's? I thought you two lived together?" He seemed a little confused, and angry when he remembered why we were here.

"Just answer my question first, and then I'll answer one of yours. Then we'll alternate back and forth, ok?"

"Fine, but the answers have to be completely honest. No holding back, alright?"

"Agreed," I nodded, "but, because of the honesty rule, there will be no random questions. It has to do with the specific topic at hand. No being off topic."

Jason nodded seriously before cracking a smile, easily lifting the mood. "So I start us off, right?"

"From the beginning," I prodded.

"_Wellll_…I was born in New Jersey about 25 year ago—Owww…_Caity_…what did you hit me for?" he asked me half-annoyed, half-entertained.

"It's not your turn yet," I smirked.

"But you hit me."

"Because you were being annoying."

"And you weren't being specific. _You _said the beginning, _that's_ where I started, and yet _I_ get slapped. How is that fair?"

"Life isn't fair and you're getting sidetracked. I _meant_ for you to start from the beginning of _today_. Why were you near _our_ (if you absolutely need me to be _sooo_ specific) apartment complex? It isn't exactly _near_ your house or anything…"

"Ohh, you meant _that_ beginning," he teased. I simply retorted by sticking my tongue out at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me, "now Caity," he started in a teasing, serious tone, "if you do that again, I _will_ have to kiss you. So let's keep that in mind as I tell you that I was simply going for a long run and thought I'd stop by to say hi. We both know that it already will take me forever to tell you that before I knocked on your door, I heard you singing, thought it sounded pretty, and decided to wait till you finished before I knocked. Oh, and then there's the _super_ long part where I heard Shane shout and you scream in fear and pain, making me break down the door so I could get in and help. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sarcasm aside, yes, I am ready for my next question for you."

"Hey! It's my turn to ask you! We agreed back and forth."

"Yes, and you wasted you're question in a sarcastic remark," I teased. "But, since I'm _sooo_ kind, I'll let you ask another."

"Why did you say 'Shane's' apartment, not 'our' apartment?" he asked immediately, catching me off guard.

"Umm…I don't know. It just hasn't felt like 'home', ya know? So I've never really called it ours. He always made sure I remembered who lived there first, (him of course) and that I should respect him more. So, I don't really know…

"My turn!...why did you kiss me?"

Jason blushed. _Jason actually blushed. It's kinda cute when you think about it_. "Um, because I like you. And your hair smells nice, and you were really cute while you were rambling….and now _I'm_ rambling, and—"

It was my turn to cut him off this time with the kiss.

"Hmmm…I see what you mean," I teased. "Rambling is cute."

"My question," he said.

"Shoot."

"Will you move out of _Shane's_ apartment when you are released from the hospital?"

"Yes, I was planning on it. Why do you ask?"

"So you can move into mine?" Jason asked nervously.

I smiled. "I'd love to Jase. But only under two specific conditions," I compromised.

Jason waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, he asked "And those would be?"

"One, you ask me out officially. Two, you _never_ treat me like how Shane treated me."

"Deal," he said before pulling me into another kiss. I pulled away after a minute.

"And?" I questioned, mockingly.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Caitlyn?"

I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Please R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
